Sound the Bugle
by Phoenix Keeper Avalon
Summary: Davis and Veemon are captured by an unknown enemy. Davis finds himself wondering about what he's worth to the team… and to himself. Was a One-shot. Inspired by Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams.
1. Escape

Title: Sound the Bugle

Category: Digimon

Author: Phoenix Keeper Avalon

Language: English

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Published: Friday, 28 September 2012

Words: 1,160

Summary: Davis and Veemon are captured by an unknown enemy. Davis finds himself wondering about what he's worth to the team… and to himself. One-shot. Inspired by Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams

Main Characters: Daisuke M./Davis, Veemon, Wizardmon and Azulongmon

* * *

Davis was in a bit of trouble. He may have broken free of the chains – the evidence sore on his wrists – but he had no clue where Veemon was and his leg was throbbing. Davis could still hear the blue dragon but finding him was another matter. Azulongmon couldn't help him in his spiritual state besides lend support. Right now Davis needed more.

"**Sorry I can't be more help, Daisuke.**" the great dragon visibly upset over his lack of assistance.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have gotten out of those chains without you."

Azulongmon gave a dragon's smile which Davis returned.

Davis took a moment to check his surroundings and was surprised to find that what he once thought to be a dark abyss was actually a large chamber, just big enough to fit the Holy Dragon Digimon.

"**Ingenious, is it not. Our new foe is very clever. This chamber was designed to break the will and crush hope using an illusion.**" mused Azulongmon, watching Davis try to pry the door open.

"_If it wasn't for me and you, Azulongmon, Davis would have been stuck here._" Veemon paused for a second. "_Then again I would have ended up the shame way, if I didn't hear ya voish._"

Davis stopped for a moment.

"How can we hear each other?"

Azulongmon smiled. The look in his eyes pretty much screamed he had been waiting for that question.

"**The bond that you two have developed is quite extraordinary. I dare say that you two could hear each other even if you were in different worlds.**"

He paused.

"**Close your eyes and you will know what I mean.**"

Still confused, the Child of Miracles complied. For a moment nothing happened but then a familiar sound filled his ears.

A heartbeat.

Not his own he realised but Veemon's. It was like the first time ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved when he hear Ken's heart.

"_Wow that is s…_"

**_Click, click, click, click._**

Before Veemon could say anymore the sound of wood meeting the floor was outside Davis cell door. Davis moved swiftly – as he could with his leg in a bad shape - to the door slipping behind where the door would soon hide him, while Azulongmon turned invisible.

"Ooh, my sweet do you think he's broken yet?" the voice outside was female with a very noticeable squeal supressed in the tone.

"Mistress, let us hope so." the second voice was male and to Davis is sounded a lot like a butler.

As the thought crossed Davis's mind, the door opened.

"He's gone!" cried the girl Digimon who then ran up to the chains. She had short blond hair, and was dressed in a red witch garment, she was holding a broom and on her shoulder was a black cat.

**Digimon Analyser (Azulongmon *telepathic*)**

**Oh dear. Witchmon, Champion Level. **

**Don't let her looks fool you, her special attack Baluluna Gale will do more than knock you off your feet. Her temper even scares me.**

"Where is he!" she screeched.

"Right here." cried Davis. As she turned around he sent a pistol like punch straight into her face knocking her out instantly.

"How dare you." hissed the cat, only to be sent unconscious as well.

"**Nice job, Daisuke, but it's only a matter of time till someone finds her.**"

Davis silently agreed, as he grabbed the key ring hanging on her belt.

Through their bond Davis was able to find Veemon rather quickly, but they had one more dilemma… where was the exit?

"Davish, we're lost, aren't we?" asked Veemon tiredly.

Davis if he was that _mask_ **(1)** would have denied that statement without hesitation but now he could accept that fact easier.

"Yeah buddy…"

"Maybe I can led you some assistance?"

The team swiftly got into a defensive position, ready to fight if necessary and turned around to come face to face with another human like Digimon, this one a guy. He wore dark blue robes with a wizard's hat and in his hand was a staff with a sun on top of it.

**Digimon Analyser (Veemon)**

**Oh no! Wizardmon, Champion level.**

**His special attack is Electro Squall. No one wants to get on his bad side.**

"Great, I was hoping for a fight before we left." Veemon charged up a **V-Headbutt**.

"Wait I'm on your side!" the Wizardmon raised his hands in surrender.

Veemon powered down, but still had his guard up.

"Prove it then."

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance but

Kindness alone will not be able to defeat the darkness."

Davis remembered that. It was the prophesy that foretold both Ken's defeat and when Davis would become the Child of Miracles.

"I told you and the rest of the Digidestined that before you defected Ken." whispered the demon man Digimon.

"**I thought you had perished, child. How?**" asked Azulongmon quietly.

"I was very similar to what you are doing currently. I stalled my regeneration so I could give my message before it was too late." he sighed. "But if you're like this then it is true, the Sovereign have fallen to this enemy."

Wizardmon was looking up to the now visible Azulongmon, when his gaze shifted to Davis and a spark of recognition shone in his blue eyes.

Curiosity got the better of Davis and he found himself asking if there was, "Something wrong?"

"No… I-you…" Wizardmon stuttered, he stopped for a second he expression calmer that before. "Never mind…"

"No what wer-" before Davis could finish an alarm rang through the building.

Wizardmon grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him into the closest hallway. Davis wasn't sure how long they had been running but the throbbing in his leg had become like an inferno raging in his bones.

"STOP!" Davis screamed dropping to his hands and knees. He didn't mean to yell but he was now seeing black spots dance before his eyes and the hall was beginning to get blurry. Davis closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. He could hear Veemon drop beside him examining his leg.

"**Is it broken?**" questioned Azulongmon. Davis could feel the presents of the great dragons' spirit closer than before.

"Looks like it." whispered Veemon. The small Digimon suddenly gave a growl. "Damn it! If I could Digivolve we'd be out of here real quick!"

"Don't worry about me…" Davis grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "I can still- arg." - Davis fell forward onto his face – "Damn it! Just go without me…"

Davis could now see Wizardmon's blurring shape kneeling before him. "No, Davis. I will get all of you out of here. Climb on my back, I'll try to carry you out."

Before Davis could voice his protest, Veemon grabbed him and pulled him onto Wizardmon's back. The demon man wasted no time and was off in a quick pace, Veemon and Azulongmon right beside him.

"…Thank you…"

That was the last thing Davis said before drifting into darkness…

* * *

**A/N: thanks to the review from Leshyaedawnfire I have decided to continue this story from just a mere one shot. I hope it's good.**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

**No! I am not abandoning this story! No way! No how! No…something.**

**I should have done this from the beginning the story will continue into 'Miracles and Hate'. I have decided to turn this into a saga known as… *drum roll* 'The Revival Saga'! I will try to finish this saga no matter how long it takes!**


End file.
